This invention relates generally to clutch release or throwout mechanisms, and more particularly to a known type of self-adjusting release mechanism that automatically compensates for friction disc facing wear. Specifically, the present invention is an improvement on the self-adjusting release mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,049, granted Apr. 8, 1975 to Donald F. Linn and George L. Wishart and assigned to the assignee of this application.
In using the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,049 it has been found that under certain circumstances if the vehicle clutch pedal is stroked while the engine is idling, there may be an automatic adjustment in the release mechanism, even though such is not induced by wear on the disc facings. These unwanted adjustments or over-adjustments are caused by various extraneous forces resulting from the dynamic condition of the engine, and they render the self-adjusting mechanism less precise and effective than it was designed to be.